


Flooded With Fear

by finnigannyles



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, anyway, i added other characters bc their ships are implied in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: A horrible storm rolls in and floods Archie's home. Guess who he has to stay with?Maxie. But who knows what'll ensue when he /does/ come?





	Flooded With Fear

Maxie was sitting on his bed in his mansion, looking at some old documents and papers from his previous Team Magma plans since he can't sleep. At this point in time, both Team Magma and Team Aqua had disbanded due to that meddling trainer. But in all honesty, Maxie didn't give a shit about being disbanded. In fact he was glad. He can hear the pitter pattering of rain hit his window. He looks out of the window, noticing it's raining pretty damn hard. A shiver runs up his spine. He hates it when it rains this hard. For one particular reason. And that reason has never been told to anyone. He then sighs as he closes the folder of documents and checks his phone. It even has a classy Team Magma case. Maxie's phone ringtone goes off which catches him off guard. It's 11:48 p.m. Why would anyone call that late? Then he looks at the contact name. Archie. Now don't get Maxie wrong, he's still friends with Archie even after their teams disbanded. Hell.. He might like Archie more than that. Even so, Maxie rolls his red eyes and answers the pirate. "What do you want? It's almost 12 a.m., Archie." On the other line, Archie's standing in the rain. In front of Maxie's mansion door. Archie knows if he just rang the doorbell, Maxie would've opened it, and shut it without giving Archie 2 minutes to explain his situation. But even now, Archie decides to make this quick. "Okay just ssshhh for a second and don't let your temper erupt like a fucking mega evolution Camerupt. You know how hard it's raining right? Well, my house flooded." Maxie's eyes widen at the word 'flooded'. But he clears his throat and replies with a slight stutter. "G-Go on..?" Wow. Archie honestly didn't think he'd get this far. He notices Maxie's voice quiver on the other end, but he continues. "And I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while." Maxie thinks for a minute. His potential crush. Staying at his mansion. This will certainly be interesting. "Fine." Maxie goes downstairs to get a drink. But when he gets to the bottom step, Archie says, "Open your door." Maxie thinks for a second and bursts out laughing as he hangs up and opens the door. "Were you honestly out there through the whole phone call?" Archie looks at the red-headed male and shrugs. "No." Archie is a sensational liar but Maxie always seems to see right through his ruses. "Uh-huh. Sure. Come inside and change into some dry clothes. You know where the bathroom is. I'll be in my room." Yes, Archie has been over a few times before. Archie whines in a teasing way and whispers in Maxie's ear. "Aww. I thought that you'd like to see me.~" Maxie shivers and blushes. "Just shut your fish face and go change!" Archie chuckles and makes his way into the bathroom. Maxie sighs and goes back into his room. He isn't even in his pajamas. So, Maxie decides to change into them. He doesn't really wear his Team Magma uniform anymore. It just hangs in his closet. Maxie eventually finishes switching into his red velvet pajamas, sits back on his bed, and checks his phone again. Archie comes into Maxie's room as quietly as possible in his blue pajamas. Maxie's back is facing Archie. His brown hair is starting to curl up due to the rain, but nonetheless, Archie hops onto the bed, wraps his arms around Maxie, and pulls him back so he's laying on top of him. During that entire process, Maxie let out the most hilarious scream. Archie laughs and sits up again, and sits Maxie up, but keeps his arms around Maxie's waist. Maxie sighs and blushes darker. Then he finishes sending a text to Tabitha. Ironically Matt is staying with him as well. Archie curiously looks over Maxie's shoulder. "Water you doing?" Maxie looks over at him and dramatically winces at the pun. "Did you just.." Archie chuckle. "Yes. But in all seriousness, what're you doing?" "Texting Tabitha back." Maxie sighs and looks out the window again. Feeling somewhat scared and anxious. Archie can tell something's wrong. "Oi, Max. You alright?" Maxie looks back at Archie with a somewhat worried facial expression. But he nods. "I'm fine." Archie furrows his eyebrows. But he doesn't want to press Maxie on what's going on. So he sighs. "Alright." Maxie nods again and turns off his phone and sets it on his nightstand. Then he gets up to turn off the light in his room and put his glasses on his nightstand as well. "I-.." Maxie thinks for a moment as he sits back on his bed. He wants Archie here with him. "We're going to sleep." Archie looks at him, slightly surprised. Naturally Maxie would've told Archie to go in the guest room. But.. He didn't. "Here?" Archie asks. Maxie nods and gets under the covers. Then he pats the spot next to him. Archie's worried about Maxie. Greatly. But nonetheless, he climbs next to the red-head and wraps his arms around him. Maxie blushes darkly and sighs as he stares at the wall. Archie faces Maxie's back. But Maxie speaks up. "I love you." Archie's eyebrows raise. He honestly wasn't sure Maxie felt the same way as he did before now. "What?" "I love you, okay? I've loved you for the longest time but you were so focused on getting the blue orb that.. I hid my feelings completely." Archie frowns. "Max.." Tears well in Maxie's eyes. "I didn't even care about the orbs! I cared about you being alright!" Archie holds the other tighter and buries his face in Maxie's back. "I'm sorry, okay? I was an oblivious tool and I'm sorry. I'm here with you now and I love you too, okay?" Maxie's red eyes widen and he blinks back the tears as he turns to face Archie. Then he kisses him passionately. Archie's blue eyes widen but then they close as he kisses Maxie back. Maxie pulls back after a bit and stays quiet. He can hear the pitter pattering of the rain along with the thunder and lightning. He tenses slightly. That wasn't the only thing he wanted to get off of his chest. But Maxie decides that he'll tell Archie when the time comes. If it's needed. Archie gives Maxie a comforting smile and wraps his arms around him again. "Now we're going to sleep." Maxie nods to the other and closes his eyes. Archie closes his eyes as well and the two boys fall asleep.

For 2 hours. When those 2 hours pass, Maxie begins whimpering and shifting in bed. Having a nightmare. Archie eventually hears the other whimpering and slowly opens his blue eyes. He sees the red-head still sleeping but with a terrified look on his face. Archie looks worried himself and runs his fingers through Maxie's red hair. "Max.. Wake up for me.. You're having a bad dream." Maxie shifts again and moves away from Archie's hand. He's now laying on his back and his breathing is speeding up. Archie sighs a sigh of worry before shaking the other. "Maxie.. wake up for me baby.." And in a split second, thunder can be heard and Maxie opens his red eyes and jerks upward. Now sitting up, he pants and wipes his forehead of cold sweat. Then he puts his hand on his chest. His heart is beating like fucking crazy. Archie looks at the other, completely surprised and puts his hand on Maxie's sweat free hand. Maxie can't stop trembling. He feels dizzy. He looks at Maxie as tears flood his eyes. Then Archie hugs the other tightly. And right when he does that, Maxie breaks out into sobs. "A-Archie, I can't stop t-trembling..!" Archie rubs the red-head's back and closes his eyes. "You're okay. Breathe for me, Max." Maxie hugs the other back and slightly clings to Archie's pajamas. He listens to the other and tries to breathe. At first, trying to control his breathing is quite the challenge. But later on, he eventually stops crying and his breathing is under control again. After Archie can feel Maxie cease his trembling, he lets go of him and looks him in the eyes. "Max. What happened?" Maxie nervously glances away from Archie's blue eyes. "I just.." He runs his fingers through his red, messy hair. "When I was a kid, I encountered multiple floods back when I was growing up in Lilycove.. And ever since I was a kid, when it rained really hard.. It worried the living shit out of me. And when you called, saying that your house flooded, that worried the hell out of me. The nightmare I had, was like an entire flashback to my childhood. But worse. Drowning.. That scares me too.. Just the thought of drowning.." Archie cups Maxie's cheeks and softly runs his thumbs over them. "You don't need to worry because I'm here, with you." Archie gives a comforting smile. Maxie nods to the other but continues. "And when you got that blue orb.. That scared me too.. When it started to rain really hard.. I just.. didn't say anything about that at the time though.. But it honestly felt like my own personal hell.." Archie frowns. "Max.. I'm really, really sorry.." Maxie shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm just glad that's in the past and we're okay.." Archie softly kisses the other and sighs. "I honestly have no idea why you'd love a jackass like me.." Maxie breathes a chuckle and kisses Archie back lovingly. "Because I know that you'd take the time to listen if I told you things like that." Archie smiles at the other but notices that he's still tense. Archie thinks for a moment before resting his hands on Maxie's hips. Maxie raises both of his red brows curiously. "Archie what the hell are you- A-ah..~" Maxie gets cut off and moans because Archie began to kiss and nip at his neck. He knows exactly what to do to make Maxie moan and squirm like a high school girl. Archie smirks and whispers into Maxie's ear. "I'm trying to loosen you up. You're tense as hell and we both know it." Maxie shivers slightly as he thinks for a moment. But after that, he nods in agreement to Archie's comment and moves his head so Archie can have more space. "J-Just keep going.." Archie nods to the other as he grabs his ass and continues to leave small hickeys on Maxie's neck. This makes Maxie's breath hitch. He also moans again when Archie grabs his ass. After a few more hickeys, Maxie's getting desperate. He wants Archie inside of him so bad. He pants slightly and Archie smirks at him. "Anything you want, baby?" His voice sounds seductive as ever. Maxie whines softly as he points to his dresser. "T-Top drawer.. Look for the condoms and lube.. You know what I want.." Archie looks at Maxie in a slightly surprised manner. But nonetheless, he gets up to get the lube and condoms out of his drawer. In that time, Maxie worked on getting his pajama pants off. When Maxie gets them off, Archie moves back to the bed with the lube and a condom. Maxie lays on his back and Archie gets on his knees and looms over the other. He leans in and whispers into the red-head's ear. "Boxers off, babe." As Maxie takes his boxers off and reveals his member, Archie gets 2 of his fingers lubed up. Maxie watches him to this and Archie looks over at him and his erect member. Then Archie asks him, "You ready Max? I'm starting with one finger first." Maxie nods to the other. "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, Archie was off. Slowly sticking a lubed finger up Maxie's ass. Maxie gasps and groans with ecstasy as Archie does this, along with moving the finger around. And soon enough, he's put the second one in and he's scissoring his fingers. This only makes Maxie moan louder and drool slightly. After a while longer, Archie thinks that's enough stretching Maxie out and takes his fingers out. Then he takes his pants and briefs off, puts the condom on his erect member, and lines his member up with Maxie's ass. "You ready?" Without hesitation, Maxie nods eagerly. He wants to reach his climax. And with a smirk, the pirate slowly pushes his member in. Maxie blinks a few times and moans loudly. "H-Holy hell you're tight.. E-Even with preparation.." "H-Hush up and just l-let me adjust.. Don't you dare move until I say so, Arch.." The temptation to move is overwhelming but Archie stays put. Honestly, he needs to adjust too. After a bit, Maxie speaks up. "Okay.. g-go ahead." When Archie hears him give permission, he begins to thrust slowly but with a rhythm. Maxie groans and blushes darkly. Hearing Maxie moan and groan just makes Archie's dick twitch. Then he starts to go faster and harder. Archie then begins to moan himself and it's the sexiest thing Maxie has ever heard. He can also feel Archie getting close to his prostate. "K-Keep going.. Please.. I need to come.. P-Please.." Maxie closes his red eyes tightly. And so, like Maxie wished, Archie kept going. Picking up the pace. Then he hits it. By now, Maxie's member is coated in pre-cum. When Archie hits it, Maxie's eyes shoot open and he blinks a few times as he moans the other's name. Loudly. This makes Archie smirk and pant. Found it. As sweat beats down his forehead, he repeatedly hits Maxie's prostate until Maxie finally comes. Archie comes as well but thankfully into the condom. Maxie halfway wishes he came into him. But nonetheless, Archie pulls out, takes the condom off, and lays next to Maxie. The two pant for a while before Archie wraps his arms around the other. Now being half asleep, Maxie quietly says, "I love you." Archie gives a small chuckle as he pulls the covers up. "I love you too."


End file.
